


Brisé

by Styx88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, But Non-Graphic Description, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Daddy Prauf, Drowning, Father Figures, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Cal Kestis, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Planet Bracca (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, Psychometry, Scars, Sickfic, Star Wars References, Tears, Whump
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx88/pseuds/Styx88
Summary: « Le son de la pluie.C’est la première chose dont Cal prit conscience tandis que, toujours recroquevillé sur son siège, serrant le sabre de son maître dans ses deux mains moites, il reprenait ses esprits après le crash de la capsule de sauvetage à laquelle il devait la vie. »Comment survivre après la Purge quand on est un Padawan perdu sur une planète inconnue ? Cal Kestis tente tant bien que mal de se cacher, mais le sort – la Force ? – semble s'acharner contre lui.Une fanfiction de pur hurt/comfort sur la jeunesse de Cal sur Bracca, pleine de sang et de larmes, mais aussi d’amour et d’amitié. Pauvre petit Padawan perdu…
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Prauf





	Brisé

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938065) by [Styx88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx88/pseuds/Styx88)



> Je vous préviens tout de suite : vous entrez ici dans le temple du hurt/comfort. Si vous n’aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin. Sinon, bienvenue à bord et profitez bien du voyage !
> 
> /!\ Avertissement : Cette fanfiction contient des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Je vous invite à bien lire les tags. Un avertissement sera donné au début des chapitres concernés.
> 
> Je sais que j’ai très peu de lecteurs francophones, mais comme d’habitude, n’hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le son de la pluie.

C’est la première chose dont Cal prit conscience tandis que, toujours recroquevillé sur son siège, serrant le sabre de son maître dans ses deux mains moites, il reprenait ses esprits après le crash de la capsule de sauvetage à laquelle il devait la vie. Les yeux toujours fermés d’avoir tant crié et pleuré, il tenta de se concentrer sur ce son apaisant.

La pluie.

Elle était souvent vue par les clones comme une bénédiction après les batailles. Elle nettoyait l’air des odeurs de fumée, de sang et de mort. Elle lavait le sol des maux de la guerre.

Les clones.

Cal n’en revenait toujours pas. Il ne _comprenait_ toujours pas. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi leurs hommes les avaient-ils trahis ? Il repensa aux clones du 13e bataillon avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses ces derniers mois – discussions, entraînements, jeux… Il repensa aux clones dont il connaissait presque tous les noms – Dry, Bumper, Chaz, Pip, Firework… Pourquoi leurs alliés – presque des amis pour lui qui n’avait aucun compagnon de son âge avec qui partager ses joies et ses peines sur le Venator où il servait – avaient-ils retournés leurs armes contre son maître et lui ?

Son maître.

Cal n’osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, et il savait très bien pourquoi. Il n’avait pas envie de le voir. Il n’avait pas envie de faire face à son… échec. Oui. Il devait l’admettre. Il avait échoué. Il n’avait pas été assez fort. Pas assez courageux. Et maintenant, à cause de lui, son maître était—

La pluie. Oui, c’est ça, il devait se concentrer sur la pluie.

Il entendait la douce mélodie des gouttes tambouriner doucement sur la coque métallique de la capsule, résonnant dans l’air comme résonnaient les pas dans les vastes couloirs du temple Jedi.

A cette pensée, l’esprit de Cal se mit à vagabonder. Il n’était plus dans une capsule de sauvetage écrasée sur le sol d’une planète-décharge. Non, il était dans le temple Jedi, sur Coruscant, déambulant dans les couloirs aux immenses fenêtres emplis d’une lumière chaude et dorée, écoutant distraitement les voix étouffées des maîtres qui enseignaient aux apprentis derrière les lourdes portes d’acier.

Les pas de sa rêverie le menèrent jusqu’aux jardins du temple. Là, il sentait la brise tiède agiter ses cheveux et le soleil réchauffer doucement sa peau. Il sentait l’odeur des fleurs mêlée aux odeurs de la ville apportées par le vent. Il entendait le mélodieux chant des oiseaux et l’apaisant clapotis des fontaines.

Soudain, il entendit un autre bruit au loin. Un bruit sourd. Comme un orage qui approche. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel vierge de tout nuage. Ce n’était pas normal. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre d’où venait ce bruit. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait pas de fontaines dans les jardins où il se trouvait. Mais alors, d’où venait ce bruit d’eau ?

Un grondement plus fort retentit, faisant trembler les murs de la capsule. Cal sursauta et sortit brusquement de la méditation dans laquelle il s’était plongé sans s’en rendre compte, ouvrant enfin les yeux. Les beaux jardins du temple s’évanouirent, laissant place aux murs de métal froid et aux lumières rouges clignotantes de la capsule de sauvetage.

Sans le vouloir, ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le corps de maître Tapal. Le choc de l’atterrissage avait envoyé le cadavre voler dans les airs, le laissant retomber en un tas grotesque sur le sol. Effrayé par cette vue, par ce qu’il restait désormais du grand Lasat qui avait été son maître, Cal baissa rapidement le regard et étouffa un sanglot, tandis que les larmes s’échappaient de ses yeux, gouttant les unes après les autres sur ses genoux, formant bientôt deux tâches humides sur le tissu clair de son pantalon de Padawan.

Les grondements étaient maintenant de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapprochés. L’orage devait être juste au-dessus de lui. Un craquement sec le fit sursauter, mettant brutalement fin à ses lamentations. Il resta un long moment là, recroquevillé sur son siège, à écouter l’orage, tremblant de peur et de froid, se demandant ce qui se passerait si un éclair venait à frapper la capsule.

Un autre grondement – plus faible – se fit brusquement entendre lui aussi. Celui de son estomac. Cal savait qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir rester là indéfiniment – sauf s’il voulait mourir de faim et de soif. Il savait qu’il allait devoir sortir d’ici quand l’averse serait passée.

D’ailleurs, en parlant d’averse, Cal se rendit compte que la pluie avait cessé. L’orage semblait s’éloigner – il allait pouvoir sortir.

Refoulant ses larmes, Cal rassembla toutes ses forces et tout son courage – tâche bien plus ardue que de faire appel à la Force – et il entreprit de se lever. Il desserra d’abord ses doigts, les phalanges blanchies d’avoir tant serré le sabre de maître Tapal, et il releva doucement la tête en essayant d’ignorer sa blessure au cou – elle lui faisait mal, mais ce n’était pas le moment de s’en préoccuper. Puis il déplia ses jambes engourdies d’être restées aussi longtemps dans la même position, et il posa ses deux pieds sur le sol. Enfin, il se releva lentement avant de se diriger d’un pas chancelant vers la porte de la capsule. Le duracier grinçait et couinait sous ses bottes.

Arrivé devant la porte, il enclencha la commande d’ouverture. Mais le crash avait dû endommager l’appareil, et la porte ne fit que s’entrouvrir, ne laissant pas assez de place à Cal pour passer. Un rayon de lumière filtra par l’ouverture, rendant soudain plus pressante l’envie de sortir de cette capsule où flottait une odeur de mort.

Il tenta d’utiliser la Force pour forcer l’ouverture, mais il ne sentit rien. Rien d’autre qu’une sensation de froid et de vide. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis que son esprit essayait tant bien que mal de repousser la panique qui tentait d’envahir son cœur. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n’y arrivait-il pas ? Ses jambes flageolèrent, et il prit appui d’une main contre le mur quand l’explication lui sauta aux yeux. Il avait sûrement dû utiliser toute son énergie pour se défendre et ralentir les clones là-haut, sur le Venator – oui, c’est ça, il était simplement trop fatigué.

Il posa le sabre de son maître par terre et glissa ses doigts dans l’entrebâillement pour tenter d’ouvrir la porte à mains nues. Il dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour faire bouger la porte, tirant et poussant avec tout ce qui lui restait d’énergie, la faisant coulisser dans un long gémissement strident à glacer le sang, jusqu’à libérer un passage suffisamment large pour lui permettre de se faufiler au-dehors.

Une rafale de vent froid s’engouffra dans la capsule, faisant reculer Cal d’un pas et l’obligeant à plisser les yeux. Il observa par l’ouverture le paysage inconnu qui s’étendait devant lui.

Il faisait jour, mais les nuages noirs qui obscurcissaient le ciel donnaient l’impression d’être le soir. Il avait vraisemblablement atterri dans ce qui ressemblait à une vieille décharge abandonnée – une des nombreuses décharges qui couvraient le sol bourbeux de Bracca. Si la pluie avait cessé, l’orage, lui, continuait, illuminant les environs de flashs de lumière blanche et crue, donnant l’impression que la décharge était sortie tout droit d’un holovid d’horreur.

Tout autour de lui, des carcasses rouillées de vaisseaux à moitié détruits s’entassaient les unes sur les autres. Les ferrailleurs avaient pillé ces vaisseaux depuis bien longtemps, démontant et récupérant tout ce qui avait un tant soit peu de valeur. Par conséquent, il n’y avait pas une âme susceptible de l’aider dans les environs.

Il ne savait pas si c’était uniquement leur vaisseau qui avait été touché par cette tragédie et si c’étaient uniquement leurs clones qui avaient perdu la tête, ou si toute la République était concernée.

_N’accorde ta confiance qu’à la Force._

Cette phrase – les derniers mots de son maître – tournait en boucle dans sa tête, lui serrant douloureusement la poitrine. Oui. Son maître avait raison. Dans le doute, mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer. C’était peut-être finalement mieux qu’il n’y ait personne – moins il y avait de témoins, plus Cal avait de chances de s’en sortir vivant.

La réalité se rappela une nouvelle fois à lui. Il frissonna. Il ne savait pas si c’était de froid ou d’inquiétude. Sûrement les deux.

Au loin, il lui semblait apercevoir des lumières chaudes et colorées – une ville. Il y trouverait sûrement de quoi manger.

Il s’apprêtait à s’élancer hors de la capsule quand il se ravisa – il ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça. Tout dans son apparence criait "Jedi", et son instinct lui disait qu’il devait se faire discret.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants à ce qu’il pourrait faire pour masquer sa présence sur Bracca. Il devait se déguiser, mais aussi faire disparaître les traces de son arrivée – si quelqu’un tombait sur la capsule intacte, avec la porte ouverte, on pourrait comprendre qu’il s’en était sorti.

Cal regarda l’immense corps de son maître qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce depuis leur atterrissage brutal. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il respectait trop – il aimait trop – Jaro Tapal pour le laisser finir comme ça, mort sur le sol froid d’une capsule de sauvetage sans avoir reçu les honneurs dus à son rang. Traditionnellement, les Jedi incinéraient leurs morts. Comment Cal allait-il bien pouvoir faire un feu dans de telles conditions ? En plus, il ne pouvait même pas déplacer le corps – il était bien trop grand et trop lourd pour un gringalet comme lui.

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Oui. Oui, voilà ce qu’il allait faire.

Résolu, il ramassa le sabre laser que son maître lui avait confié juste avant de mourir et l’alluma. La lame bleue et chaude vibra dans la pénombre, créant des volutes de vapeur au contact de l’air froid et humide. La sensation de la lourde poignée métallique dans sa main lui redonna un peu courage. C’était rassurant de savoir qu’il avait un moyen de se défendre.

Avec la lame, il trancha d’un coup net sa tresse de Padawan et il la laissa tomber sur le sol de la capsule avant d’éteindre le sabre. Il retira ensuite la couche supérieure de ses vêtements, ne gardant que les couches inférieures, soit un pantalon et une tunique de solide tissu couleur crème, ainsi que ses bottes et sa ceinture de cuir. Il garda cependant une des bandes de tissu marron qui couvraient ses épaules et son torse, et il enroula le sabre de son maître dedans.

Pour finir, il s’approcha des commandes de contrôle de la capsule. Il passa quelques minutes à chercher comment fonctionnaient les différents boutons et leviers, les diodes qui clignotaient sur le tableau de bord éclairant par intermittence son visage terrifié d’une lumière écarlate. Quand il trouva enfin ce qu’il cherchait – la commande d’autodestruction de la capsule – il déglutit, et après une courte hésitation il appuya sur le gros bouton rouge, démarrant le compte à rebours fatidique, avant de se retourner et de courir précipitamment vers la sortie.

Mais dans sa précipitation il avait oublié un point essentiel : la boue. A peine un pied posé sur le sol mouillé de Bracca, il glissa et s’étala de tout son long dans l’épaisse couche boueuse qui le recouvrait. Son cerveau entra soudain en mode "panique". Privé de toute réflexion, il rampa le plus loin possible de la capsule, sa main toujours bien serrée sur le sabre de son maître, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende la fin du compte à rebours. Toujours allongé dans la boue, il se recroquevilla derrière un rocher et couvrit instinctivement sa tête de ses deux bras pour se protéger de l’explosion.

Mais l’explosion qu’il redoutait fut bien moindre que ce à quoi il s’attendait – pas de "boum" retentissant, pas d’étincelles, pas de morceaux de coque fusant dans tous les sens. Non, Cal entendit juste un craquement sourd, et quand il se retourna il vit les flammes dévorer avec avidité le duracier de la capsule – et ce qu’il restait de Jaro Tapal.

Cal se releva et regarda le triste spectacle. Tout ce qu’il restait de sa vie passée était en train de partir en fumée devant ses yeux. Il sentit les larmes tracer deux sillons dans la boue qui couvrait ses joues.

« Adieu, Maître, murmura-t-il d’une voix enrouée de larmes. Je suis désolé. »

Etouffant un sanglot, passant la main sur ses yeux mouillé et son nez morveux, il se tança sévèrement pour cette faiblesse indigne d’un Jedi, avant de se détourner du brasier. Il n’avait ni le courage ni le temps de faire un discours. L’incendie risquait d’attirer du monde – même si les curieux risquaient de ne voir là qu’une vieille carcasse calcinée qui avait, selon toute vraisemblance, été frappée par la foudre, comme cela devait arriver régulièrement sur Bracca.

Maintenant qu’il avait détruit les preuves de sa survie, il ne lui restait plus qu’une chose à faire : Cal devait s’occuper du sabre de son maître. Il ne voulait pas risquer d’être pris avec – il était plus long que sa cuisse et il était trop grand pour qu’il puisse espérer le cacher sur lui. Mais il pourrait en avoir besoin à l’avenir – on ne sait jamais. Mieux valait le garder caché quelque part en attendant… en attendant il ne savait même pas quoi.

Il décida que le gros rocher derrière lequel il s’était réfugié ferait un bon point de repère quand il viendrait récupérer l’arme. Il s’agenouilla devant la pierre et commença à creuser le sol avec ses mains – le seul outil qu’il avait à sa disposition. Heureusement le sol était détrempé par la pluie, ce qui rendait la terre plus facile à creuser. Lorsqu’il atteignit une profondeur acceptable, il déposa au fond du trou le sabre, toujours enveloppé dans le tissu marron pour le protéger, puis il le recouvrit de terre jusqu’à ce qu’on ne remarque plus que le sol avait été retourné à cet endroit.

Cal se releva en se frottant les mains pour enlever la terre humide qui y était collée. Fatigué par toutes les émotions qui l’assaillaient et par tous les efforts qu’il venait de fournir, il sentit le sol tanguer sous ses pieds. Il chancela un instant. Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement, comme si chaque expiration pouvait chasser la peur qui lui tordait le ventre et chaque inspiration le remplir de confiance et de sérénité.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne se sentait pas plus rassuré qu’avant. Il déglutit et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers la capsule en flammes, il s’enfuit en courant vers la ville et ses lumières brillant comme l’espoir.


End file.
